Since When? IcelandxOC
by OCIncorporated
Summary: Viktoria and Emil have never shown any affection towards each other. So when the small Swedish island decides to visit Emil, they have a little fun. But when someone sees something they shouldn't have, he will bring hell to the Nordic's house. CONTAINS LEMON/SMUT


"E-emil?" I asked shyly, having a dirty plan in mind.

"What do you want, Viktoria?" he asked rudely. I didn't blame him though. I DID wake him up at like, three in the morning, but it was all apart of the plan. I blushed, seeing him without his shirt and in his boxers. He noticed this, and blushed as well, trying to stay angry. "Did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head, and gently closed the door to his room.

"Nej… I wanted to try something." Slowly, I walked over towards him, and crawled onto his bed. Emil looked a bit shocked, and continued watching me. I pulled down his covers, not caring that he had instantly tried to cover himself. He sat up, face extremely red.

"V-viktoria, what are you doing?" I grabbed his chin and pulled him towards my mouth and kissed him softly. I don't remember how I fell in love with the Icelandic. Berwald had found me, and taken me home with him, to the others. Then I met Mathias, then Tino, Lukas, then Emil. He had seemed so mean… But I saw through that. Our lips separated, and I panted. I hadn't realized how long we'd been kissing. Emil took a deep breath before grabbing my shoulders and laying me down. "You have been naughty…" he muttered, crawling on top of me.

"I-island?" I asked, confused at his behavior. I thought he was just going to end up throwing me out, but… I was wrong. And more importantly, he was topping me… How sweet. He brought his lips up to mine, and we kissed again, but much more forcefully. He cautiously dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I smirked against his mouth, and decided to play hard to get.

The next thing I didn't expect. Especially not from him. Hell, I doubt Mathias would even do it. His cold hand dove in between my thighs and I gasped sharply. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, and brushed his against mine. Moaning into his mouth, I grinded against his hand. "I-island…Island… stoppa bråkade mig alright…?" I pleaded, trying to escape from his mouth. He chuckled darkly and shook his head, pressing our lips together again. He ran his finger over my core through my shorts, and I tried grinding against him again, only to be held down by his free hand.

"You want this?" Emil asked before beginning to rub me through the cloth. All I managed to do was squeak and buck my hips.

"Stoppa det please…" I huffed, not noticing I was speaking Swedish. "N-no more…" I clamped my legs together, and moaned into his mouth. He removed his lips from mine and pulled away. He tugged on my shirt and looked up at me. I nodded hesitantly. Emil pulled my shirt up and over my head and I blushed, covering myself up when he stared. He reached out and removed my hands and shook his head.

"There's no need to cover yourself…" he whispered into my ear. Lovingly, he left a trail of kisses going down my neck. When his face was in the crook of my neck, he started sucking on the skin. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. He smelled like fish, and I could still smell his cologne he uses. I put my hands on his chest. It was cool. Every inch of his skin felt cool… Except something that was touching my thigh.

"Emil...!" I moaned when he sucked on a sweet spot. He looked me in the eyes and went to go back to sucking, but I stopped him. I backed up away from him a bit and removed my shorts. I shivered. He went to do something else but I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him down. I crawled over him and straddled his stomach, moving my hand back. I placed my hand on the growing budge in his boxers. He groaned, and bucked his hips lightly. I smiled and ran my fingers across the hem of his boxers. Emil nodded slowly.

I dismounted him and pulled down his boxers, revealing his member. It stood up stiffly and was quite large. I looked at it, biting my lip. Emil looked up at me waiting for me to do something. Abruptly, my hand shot out and grabbed it. He let out a surprised moan, but it was cut off by a mysterious sound. "Emil…?" I asked.

"It was probably just the wind…" he told me. I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft, going quicker and quicker as time went by. Emil let out a loud moan and bucked his hips. He panted harder and harder. As he member started to throb, I stopped. "Vinsamlegast halda áfram…" he breathed. I smiled and lowered my head to his member. I wrapped my mouth around him, and slowly slid down, taking in as much as I could. I licked around his member, and hollowed my cheeks, sucking as hard I could without hurting him. Emil's hand snaked around my neck and grabbed my brown locks, leading my head up and down. Trying to suppress moans, he continued bucking into my mouth, almost gagging me. I had to hold his hips down. "Viktoria!" He shouted. With one last moan, he came into my mouth, and I swallowed. I removed my mouth and sat back up. When he got up, it was my turn. He pushed me down, and latched onto my chest.

"Emil!" I moaned a bit too loudly. Another thud noise. I ignored it. He sucked the bud of my left breast while massaging the right one with his hand. His tongue rolled over it and he nibbled at it gently. After much more moans and groans, he kissed down towards my underwear and pulled it down without asking. I shuddered as the ice-cold air hit my warm core. He kissed my inner thigh shyly before going upwards to my core. He stared, as if waiting for something to happen. I moved my hips around a bit, as if to tell him to go on.

He ran his tongue over my clit, pressing down on it and massaging it. He licked my entrance and stuck his tongue inside. He began moving the muscle around, leaving no spot untouched. After retracting his tongue, he inserted a finger inside my core and began pumping them in and out. "F-faster…" I moaned. He obliged and added a second digit, pumping faster. Then he added a third. A fourth. "Åh Island... I-ISLAND!" I screamed as my core leaked juices. He removed his fingers and crawled onto of me, positioning himself at my entrance. Emil looked at me with his indigo orbs, and I nodded. He slid into me, causing me to whine and hold onto his chest. It hurt. After five minutes, the pain finally subsided. I squeaked, telling him to move. He removed most of his member, except the tip, and slammed back in. He repeated the process, speeding up, slamming into me harder and harder. My vision began turning white. I moved my hips, trying to get more and more of that wonderful feeling he was providing me with.

"Menntaskólinn við Tjörnina…" the silver-haired man panted. He grabbed my hips, and went at a seemingly impossible speed. "Menntaskólinn við Tjörnina!" he cried, riding out his orgasm. He pumped into me a few more times before hitting a sweet spot, and I cummed.

"Emil…Emil…" I breathed. He pulled out of me and held me, stroking my hair lightly. "Ég elska þig." He whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

"Jag älskar di-"

'BANG'

"Island! Vad var det?" I asked, hiding my face in his chest.

"I…Don't know."

?'s POV

I got up, making sure not to wake Tino. I quietly slipped out of the bedroom, and down the many steps of my house. I walked into the entrance, half-expecting to see a drunk Mathias there. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. He must of made it to his bedroom this time.

"A-ah!"

What was that? I climbed back up the stairs and walked to my little sister's room. I opened it, and was shocked to not see her there. What if she was in trouble? I walked to Peter's room. Only Peter was there. Mathias was alone, and so was Lukas. When I tried Emil's, it was locked. There were pants and moans coming from inside. I scowled mentally. He was in there with min syster. I went down the stairs, and went outside into the night. I grabbed my ladder, and went to Emil's window, and set it down. I did understand that this was wrong. But he was in there with my sister. He could be hurting her. I climbed up the ladder careful not to make a noise. When I got to the top, I looked in carefully, making sure not to be seen. Viktoria was in there. Unclothed. As well as Emil. She was holding his erection… I punched the side of the house in anger, making a 'thud sound.' Viktoria looked scared, and said something to Emil. He said something in return, and she continued pumping his member.

I watched for a while, biting my lip so hard it bled. I shouldn't of been so overprotective but, I loved my little syester. I wanted her to stay innocent forever. That's when Emil put his mouth on one of her small breasts and began sucking. She was a withering mess. I hit the wall again. Since when were they like this? They never showed any signs of affection towards each other… I looked back into the window. The sight I pushed me over the limit. I shook quite violently and he slid his member in and out of her. Finally, they had both reached their limit and cummed. He pulled out of her and hugged her. I felt as if my head and heart about to explode. That's when I felt myself falling backwards and I realized that I tipped the ladder backwards.

'BANG'

I hit the ground and groaned.

I was going to strangle Emil.


End file.
